User talk:Wyvern Rex.
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ologypedia! Thanks for your edit to the Indian Naga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 15:09, December 3, 2009 Dragon Profile Code Just go to edit mode and copy that and modify as needed for the dragons species I haven't done yet. Re: Skin I'm seeing the Gaming skin. Are you still not seeing it? The default skin is set to Gaming so I don't know why you would be seeing something else. If you're not seeing the Gaming skin, hard refresh your browser (Ctrl+F5) to clear its cache. If that doesn't fix it, use the Contact form and describe your problem. Someone from the Community team will respond and help you further. JoePlay (talk) 18:29, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Ranges The Range is where they live, not their lair. On some of your articles, such as the Bucca, you are putting down their lair. I don't know the Bucca's range, but it has to be within the Knucker's range. RE: Uploading images Are you saying that you can't upload images? I just tried to upload an image and it seemed to work fine. If the images you're trying to upload are one of the supported file types (png, jpg, gif), and it's not working, link me to the images on the web and I'll upload them. If this is the case, please use the Contact form to report the problem so that it can be addressed by the technical team. JoePlay (talk) 17:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :I uploaded the cover images used at Amazon - Vampireology and Oceanology Handbook. JoePlay (talk) 20:12, February 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Help! The changes in skins are a result of the launch of Even Faster Monaco. Please report any issues you have on the Community Central Forum. JoePlay (talk) 23:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) new book in the fall the new book that is coming in the fall is Alienology How??? How did you get to read Vampireology? Spotlight Request Hi Wyvern Rex. Ologypedia looks good and I can see you have worked hard on it, however it does not quite meet all the spotlight criteria. You need to customize the Community Corner on My Home. Also, you would need 200 non-stub pages; right now you have 243 total pages, but are stubs (shorter than 300 bytes, or 3-4 sentences of text). Please ask again when you have taken care of these issues! -- Wendy (talk) 05:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :My apologies -- I didn't see your update before. Good work on filling in your content, and I have added you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 17:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. For some reason, it came up as a red link on my computer. I think there is a glitch. TehDonut 18:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Encyclo Why'd you delete the Encyclopedia? I was making a more in-depth version of the information to go along with the the more simple pages here. I know you are an admin, and you may have your reasons, but I'm not sure if know this, but I'm an admin too, and have been one even before you were. Not that that matters, just an FYI. I think an extensive and a simple version of the site are needed. I'm going to re-add it. Basically, the Encyclopedia will include ANY and ALL information we can find in the books, (but not plagiarizing). Jntg4 12:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC)